Standing in the rain
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Scott finds Dawn standing in the rain. The two of them start talking and Scott begins to recognize how he feels about Dawn. Sorry for crappy summary


Hey readers! This is my first total drama fanfic. I love the series and the new season isn't that bad. My friend thinks it is, but she's a dork, so I ignore her. Anyway, I instantly fell in love with the Scott and Dawn pairing, so I decided to write this one shot for them. I hope I did okay. Tell me what you think. I think the pairing catagory looks really lonely :( I don't own TDROTI and never will or any of its characters. I just own the idea and the story.

This is before Dawn is eliminated and one day after B got eliminated, just so you all know XD

* * *

"Ah, good morning world! The sun is hiding ,the birds are crying, It'll be a great day." A person none other than Scott said to his fellow male team mates, or losers as he referred them to. These 'losers' rolled their eyes at him and continued to do what they had been doing before Scott came back into the cabin. Lightning went back to his work out, Sam went back to playing Lengend of Zelda on his game capsule,both of them ignoring Scott.

Scott glared at his teamates and settled down on his bunk, whiddeling a piece of wood with his shark tooth. He honestly didn't care if they were ignoring him. It's not like they mattered to him. After all, Pappy taught him that the only one person you could ever truly count on was yourself. And Scott had learned this lesson the hardway.

Glancing outside, there was something, or more specifically someone that caught his eye. Creepy girl, otherwise known as Dawn was standing out in the rain. Without a jacket.

_"What the hell is wrong with her? She'll catch a cold or something! Wait, since when did I care?" _He said to himself. Glowering down at the piece of wood, he began to grow irritated. Dawn was just so...creepy. With all her aura mumbo jumbo and crap, she never ceased to creep him out. But secretly, he didn't really mind it all. It was part of her charm, or so to say.

He secretly was curious to what she was doing out there by herself. Then again, she was always by herself. She seemed happier when she was. When she wasn't around people, he noticed she was very carefree and innocent, not noticing the evil in this world or how all people in this world were evil. Sometimes he wanted to shake her, even yell at her for being that way. He was even convinced his mother was evil, after he caught her making out with some othe man.

But inside he knew Dawn wasn't evil. She looked at the world everyday with a positive expression. She never seemed to look at the bad inside people, only the good. As if she wanted to believe everyone was good inside. If that's what she believed, then she was stupid. People were selfish in this world, and he hoped that she figured that out one day. He didn't want to see her get hurt, in fact, he secretly liked how she was, and he wanted to protect her from the world.

_"What is wrong with me? I'm here to win, not fantisize over some go green hippie!" _Scott was begining to grow even more irritated. Not at the world for once, but with himself. Standing up, he felt the need to go take out his frustrations on Dawn, the idiot standing in the rain.

Grabbing his jacket out from his suitcase, he headed out the door. Dawn had closed her eyes, spreading her arms out and tipping her head back, letting the rain pour down on her face. Heading over to her, he gave her a poke on the arm. "Hey, moonbeam, what are you doing out in the rain? Without a jacket?"

Tilting her head back up, she looked at him. Her pale gray eyes seemed to be searching for something on him, but she couldn't seem to find it. "I can't read your aura very well." She said simply, as if people talked like that everyday.

Scott glared at her. "Don't avoid my question! And what does my aura have to do with anything?"

She giggled for a second, then looked back up at the sky. "I was thanking mother earth for the rain."

"Why the hell would you do that? You'll catch a cold."

Dawn gave him a plain look. "I think we all should. We take so much for granted, that we don't stop to realize the simple things in life that we already have."

Scott rolled his eyes at her stupidity. Thanking some unknown force for rain? Ha! When pigs fly and Cameron learns that his bubble won't protect him forever. But on the contrary, he knew she had a point. People often took things for granted. "That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard of." he said.

Dawn just smiled at him. "You say that, yet I know how you really feel."

Scott stared at her. "Excuse me?"

She continued to smile. "Behind this 'bad boy' act, I can see you're a good person. You know that you should never take things for granted. You've had a hard life. You care for people deep down and I know you do."

Scott snorted. "I am not a good person. No one is a good person. People are all the same. Lying, deceptive, and worst of all, greedy. I don't understand why you don't get this through your head already. I won't always be there to protect you from it."

"Protect me?"

Scott wanted to slap himself in the face. "What I meant to say was, you have to look out for yourself, not for others and not for these silly animals. You're more important then they are."

She gave him a curious look. "More important? How so?"

Scott shook his head. "Never mind, now go inside. You'll catch a cold and I don't want to get sick."

Dawn stared at him for awhile, then, her face broke out into a questioning look. "Scott, do you hate me?"

He stared at her, the question racing through his mind. Did he hate her? No. Did he have a reason to? Not really, but he would have to send her off the island at one point. If he said he hated her, maybe when he did send her off the island, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Yes. I do."

Instead of getting teary eyed, like a NORMAL girl would, she smiled at him. "I know you're lying Scott. I can read minds as well."

Joy, another weird power she had. Scott rolled his eyes. "I'm not lying. I really do hate you."

She continued smiling and took a few steps away from him. "If you hate me then, I'll just stay out in the rain. Since you obviously don't care about me."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Now hold on a minute, don't stand out in the rain! Do you want to get sick?"

She continued to smile. "I knew it. You do like me. At least a little."

He turned away from her. "So what? I'm not going to let you stand in the way of my chances at winning. I'm not a fool."

She walked over to him, her head staring directly in front of his chest, since he was much much taller than she was. She smiled and took his face into her hands and kissed him. Scott's brain had a hard time registering the fact that moonbeam, no Dawn was kissing him. Dawn was kissing him, and much to his surprise, he was kissing her back. And so they just stood there, out in the rain, kissing as if no one else was watching them.

When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes. "You weren't kissed enough as a child."

Too his annoyance, he found himself blushing. He noticed that her smile hadn't left her face, showing that she did not regret her actions. Like him, regret was not built into her system. What happened, happened and nothing could change that. Stepping away from him, she began to walk towards her cabin.

Before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist, giving her a smirk. "Here, take my jacket. I don't want you catching a cold."

She smiled and took the jacket, pulling it around herself. "Thank you Scott. See I told you. You aren't a bad person."

Scott scoffed and rolled his eyes and headed back to his cabin. Before he did though, he said. "Whatever."

But Dawn could see him smirking about it the whole time.

* * *

I am not sure where this idea came from, so I apologize if it's crappy. I also apologize if the characters are OOC. But you tell me what you think. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated. Thank you ^_^


End file.
